so it goes
by MJ Lynn
Summary: based of off the song so it goes by billy joel!


And so it goes

**_I do not own victorious or this song, look up so it goes by Billy Joel it is beautifully written and perfect for Beck because if you notice Beck isn't one to talk once. _**

_In every heart there is a room  
A sanctuary safe and strong_

Beck sat in his RV thinking about his ex-girlfriend Jade. He had loved her so much. Words couldn't describe how much he had loved her. no one could, kids at school would try but no one had ever succeeded. Beck was a quiet man, but when he spoke everyone listened. He had everyone's respect, and with his boyish charm and perfect hair every girl has fallen for him at one time or another. He never had really been in love until her. she was the center of his world until she fell for his best friend. Until she came along.

_To heal the wounds from lovers past  
Until a new one comes along_

I spoke to you in cautious tones  
You answered me with no pretense 

Tori Vega, new girl from Sherwood, big brown innocent eyes with long chestnut hair, her first day she caught everyone's eye with her bubbly personality and great looks. Especially Beck's eye. It had been a long time since Beck had seen that kind of beauty. He had only seen it in Jade. She had spilt coffee on him and panicked. "omg I am so sorry here I think it's working." She said as she wiped his shirt with her sleeve. He just laughed and gently pulled her arm away.

"it's cool." Everyone was watching from the door. They gazed into each other's eyes. A rosy blush appeared on her cheeks. "I'm Beck."

"I'm Tori." She replied softly before pulling her arm away and she sat down next to him in class. The sparks were felt by both when he released her arm._  
And still I feel I said too much  
My silence is my self defense_

And every time I've held a rose  
It seems I only felt the thorns 

"get me a water." Beck's new girlfriend commanded and he did. Tori sighed at the sight. He was her little slave. It made Tori sick at the thought. She leaned against her lockers and rolled her eyes as he stumbled back to her. Tori looked over and saw André walking up to her.

"she treats him like a little slave monkey on steroids." Tori said and André laughed but he knew it was true. Bags had formed around his eyes and his acting wasn't near as good as it normally was. He was beyond tired. Beck was like a zombie. His hair didn't look as nice as it normally did either. Tori and André looked at each other and nodded knowing what they were going to do. Both walked up to the couple.

"hey Missy Sikowitz said he needs to talk to you but may be a bit late but you should get going." André said practically pushed her down the hall. Tori turned to Beck and sighed.

"what's up with you Mr. Zombie?" Tori asked and Beck sighed and sat on the steps.

"stressful life that's all." Beck replied and Tori side hugged him.

"oh beck oh sily, silly Beck break up with her she is a slave driver and your too cute to be a slave." Tori said and pinched his cheeks and Beck laughed.

"I want to but I am confused." Beck said and Tori sighed.

"this is gonna sound cheesy but do what your heart tells you to do if it's like me and wants to shake you senseless while screaming break up with the slave driver then go with it." Tori said and stood up and gave Beck her coffee. "you could use it." _  
And so it goes, and so it goes  
And so will you soon I suppose_

But if my silence made you leave  
Then that would be my worst mistake

_So I will share this room with you  
And you can have this heart to break _

"god Beck what is wrong with you?" Tori screamed, he refused to talk to her. tell her anything and it hurt her. Tori got up from her chair and was about to leave when Beck grabbed her arm and looked at her with pleading eyes.

"stay please." He said desperately. Her facial expression softened and she sat down beside him and let her head fall into the crook of his neck.

"ok I'll stay." She whispered as Beck's arm came around her waist and he held her. it calmed him and allowed him to relax whenever she was near. He needed her in his life. She was his lifeline without her he would've been dead a while ago. She reminded him that he did have someone to live for.

He looked down and saw that she had fallen asleep. He smiled at the sight. Beck gently lifted Tori up and laid her down on his bed. He decided to lay beside her. he gently put an arm around her waist and she snuggled up to him and put her face against his chest.

_And this is why my eyes are closed  
It's just as well for all I've seen  
And so it goes, and so it goes  
And you're the only one who knows _

Tori was on stage while Beck stood in front of her while she sang_  
_"So I will choose to be with you  
That's if the choice were mine to make  
But you can make decisions too  
And you can have this heart to break" Tori softly sang into the mic. Once the song finished Beck cupped her face gently and kissed her gingerly. The crowd cheered and clapped. Her arms wrapped around his neck as she pulled away and hugged him tightly.

"thank you so much for being here for me Tor I don't know what I could've done without so please make me the happiest man in the world and be my girlfriend?" Beck mumbled into her hair and she nodded.

"yes a million times yes." She whispered and smiled into the crook of his neck.__

And so it goes, and so it goes  
And you're the only one who knows.

**_Sorry I fell off the face of the earth but here's the game plan. I am going to focus on the Bully that saved my life. I will try to update others but I will focus on finishing the bully that saved my life sowy_**


End file.
